thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Garner Correctional Facility (T:NB)
Garner Correctional Facility is a major location in Volumes 4 to 7 in TacoLovesZombies' ''Transmutation: New Blood'', and it is the main location in ''God Can't Save Us''. It was originally ran by the de-facto leader of a prisoner group, Otto Knuutila. After his death, leadership of the prison was passed on to Brendan, Haylee (though later lost this position after being killed), and Rebecca. However, following the Congregation of God's final attack, everyone is forced to flee the prison, as the walls that were built around it are destroyed, and it is overrun by a mega horde of biters. However, in God Can't Save Us, the prison becomes inhabitable again when Lola, Terrence, and the remaining survivors of the Congregation of God work to make it their permanent home. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Garner Correctional Facility, except that it was used to hold prisoners that committed crimes, among them being Louie Walker, Quintrell, Claudia Pranata, Otto Knuutila, Kayla Johnston, Tyreek Dixon, Dominic, and Clifton's brother Zishan Pierre. It was also a solar-powered prison, and had a river nearby, in which it got its water from. Post-Apocalypse TBA Inhabitants * Brendan (Former Leader) * Rebecca (Former Leader) * Cecilia * Robert * Joseph * Gaby * Neftali * Albert Drost * Harriet Drost * Neil Anderson * Quintrell * Kaylee Torres * Tokencher Johnson * Alexander Acosta * Ashley Pia * Lola * Terrence * Several unnamed members of the Congregation of God * ''Bob Muyskens'' * ''Ashaki'' * ''Kelly'' * ''Patrick'' * ''Louie Walker'' * ''Sabian Starks'' * ''DeSantis'' * ''Nicole'' * ''Wade'' * ''Kristopher Ericson'' * ''Alyssa'' * ''Wilfred'' * ''Kaitlyn'' * ''Morgan'' * ''Lucy Murphy'' * ''Ricky'' * ''Alice'' * ''Jennifer Pia'' * ''Amanda García'' * ''Seth Knox'' * ''Arthur'' * ''Derrick Mackiewicz'' * ''Dave Lattimer'' * ''Erika Jansen'' * ''Aliyah'' * ''Taylor'' * ''Charles Powell'' * ''Ben'' * ''Clifton Pierre'' * ''Haylee'' (Former Leader) * ''Logan'' * ''Claudia Pranata'' * ''Jeffrey'' * ''Bella'' * ''Dominic'' * ''Tyreek Dixon'' * ''Kayla Johnston'' * ''Josue'' * ''Steve'' * ''Star'' * ''Mikey'' * ''Cody'' * ''Otto Knuutila'' (Former De-Facto Leader) * Zishan Pierre * Many unnamed guards/prisoners Formerly * ''Jacob'' * ''Adriel'' * ''Kasey'' * ''Tia'' * ''Kevin Curtiss'' * ''Sarah'' Deaths * Zishan Pierre (Alive and Zombified) * Bunty (Alive and Zombified) * Otto Knuutila * Christopher * Cody (Alive and Zombified) * Mikey (Alive and Zombified) * Steve * Josue * Star * Kayla Johnston * Milla (Alive and Zombified) * Ethen (Alive and Zombified) * Logan * Justin * Clifton Pierre * Ben * Marisa * Anthony Callahan * Erika Jansen (Alive and Zombified) * Dave Lattimer (Alive and Zombified) * Mason * Derrick Mackiewicz * Arthur * Sage (Alive and Zombified) * Seth Knox (Alive) * Amanda García * Jennifer Pia * Alice * Ricky * Mary * Adriel * Several unnamed members of the Congregation of God (Alive and Zombified) * Many unnamed guards/prisoners Category:Transmutation: New Blood Category:Locations